


#thoughts when I met you

by allsovacant



Series: johnlock scribbles [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Photographs, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant





	#thoughts when I met you

[ ](https://imgur.com/Af2efra)

**John:** _"I remember when I first laid my eyes on you,_   
_It was like you were shining,_   
_Illuminating the darkest corners of my being—_   
_The weight of your stare made it hard to breathe,_   
_Like I'd give up breathing the moment our eyes met,_   
_And that's when I knew_   
_I've fallen for you—"_


End file.
